Lesbian Bed Death
by QueenNefertiti
Summary: Full story. CIA senior executive Stefanie Adams Foster ex-girlfriend Monte Porter decides to move back to San Diego and get the job at ABCC as vice principal. Every since she stepped back into Stef's life, its been a living nightmare for the woman and her family. What makes this bad is Lena is the principal of the school. Stef's fourteen-year-old daughter Callie moves in.
1. Coming Back to Haunt Me

**I can't wait until you come home**

 **I miss you so much**

 **Don't have too much fun in Houston, baby**

 **I don't want to have to kill a bitch ;)**

 **Love always,**

 **Your wife**

 **Houston, TX**

I smirked and shook my head after reading the text message from my wife of eleven years. Lena's been my backbone since I was twenty-two years old, and we have had our fair share of ups and downs together. Although I love Lena to my core, in the past I hurt her more than once with my cheating ways. I was young when we first met, just coming out, and it had taken awhile to learn how to be a good woman to her, but from the first day I saw her, I knew I would make her my wife. I also quickly realized that Lena wasn't making idle threats either. Women learned to never cross my wife. EVER. Lena has fucked a couple bitches up over me. The last time she caught me stepping out on her, she beat the hell out of the woman we thought would have to be put in the hospital. That was just two years, and needless to say, no other woman in San Diego has tried to come at me since. They knew what was up, I was taken, and from that point on, I've been ever so faithful to my Queen.

"She's always thinking I'm screwing around." I mumble to myself as I pull out the small velvet box that contains the fourteen-karat white gold diamond necklace that I plan on surprising her with for our upcoming anniversary. It cost me a pretty penny of six grand too. _Yes, I fuckin went to Jared._ Lena doesn't know how much I've grown since being with her. No other woman can hold me down the way she does. She made an honest woman out of me.

"So, you really just bought your wife a six thousand dollar diamond necklace, huh?" My partner Jack Cage asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yeah, man. Lena's all paranoid and shit. She's been nagging me lately, doubting me and all that. She just keeps bringing up the past. Talking like I don't love her. Whenever I leave home for missions she thinks that I'm up to the old shit."

"Nah, Stef. Lena knows that you love her. The two of you have been through a lot together. Even though you've had trouble keeping your dick in your pants, I know you'd kill a bitch over her." Cage replied as his Jersey accent oozed off of every word.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes at him while keeping my eye on our target. "Yeah, I have a great wife and I've settled down dramatically over time. I'm just trying to make her happy, Cage."

"Whatttt, Stef?" Jack asks with a look of irritation on his face. I'm just trying to keep it real with him. "I never thought I would see the day when Womb Raider Stefanie would be ready to settle down." Jack responded in disbelief and chuckles.

" Never call me that again, Cage! Especially around my wife." I say. I hate when he calls me that shit. Just Stef will do. I fumble with the necklace box, opening and closing it repeatedly as I kept my eye on our target. "Lena deserves this, man. Those other women can't do shit for me."

"Well, what about that bitch Tess? Lady has a nice ass! You're going to give all that up? Because I'll step in and hit that since you're going to start being a one-woman lady now. I'll give her some of this King Kong." Jack states with laughter in his voice.

I shake my head and say, "Go for what you know, Captain Jack. Although she does have the goods, I don't love that one nightstand bitch. I'm past all of the foolery and the only people that matter are my wife and children."

"Ah, I feel you, Stef. I'm just fucking with you. Lena really is a good woman. I've never met a woman like her. She kinda gangsta too. I'm proud of you, Womb Raider." He laughs.

"I'm aware, thanks asswhipe." I roll my eyes. I pick my binoculars back up and look at the assailant. "He's on the move! Start the engine!" I say putting my seatbelt on and we begin following the perp.

 **Lena POV**

 **San Diego, CA**

"Heyyy, baby!" I sang into my cell phone as soon as I hear Stef's sexy voice come through the line. I can actually picture my wife smiling from ear to ear on the other end of the phone. She always smiles when it comes to the kids and me. "Guess where I am, honey? No, silly, I'm not at home naked waiting for you." I laugh at her joke. "Seriously I'm going to the store to pick up a few things for you. I thought I would surprise you when you get home later tonight." I seductively say. Stef sounds excited to hear my voice.

My wife just loves when I do little impromptu things like this. It's not easy for us to find the time to be spontaneous with the both of us having jobs and children that demand a lot of our time. "Don't worry about what I'm wearing, you'll see when you get here." I cooed. She was saying something before she got a beep with another call interrupting our sexy conversation from her mother. "I love you too, babe!" I pull the phone away from my ear and blow out an exasperated breath. Stef's mom always knew how to interfere at the wrong times. Stef was saying something dirty, acting like the naughty woman that she is, but had to cut the call short.

 **Stef POV**

 **Houston, TX**

Damn how I hate when my mother interrupts my phone calls with my wife to talk about God knows what. I click over and put on my mental suit of amour. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but she can nag and annoy the hell out of me at times. "Yes, ma. What's up?" I answer, my voice dull and lifeless. Nowhere near how I'd just spoken to Lena. I want her to know that I am busy and don't have a lot of time to chop it up on the phone with her.

"STEF?!" my mother belted out, damn near bursting my eardrum. I pull the phone away from my ear for a few seconds and frown. _The hell is she hollering into the phone like this for._ She's loosing it! I hear her yell my name again. "STEFANIE?!"

"Easy, ma. Is everything all right? Why are you yelling?" I ask, concerned. I haven't heard her yell like this since I was a teenager getting my ass handed over to me by her. "Are you okay?" I ask for the second time.

"Yeah! Everything is just fine. I have some news, sweetie!" She yells excitedly. _You decided to admit yourself into the nursing home?_ Is what I'm thinking, but I wouldn't dare say it aloud. Once I realize that it wasn't a real emergency, I calm down for a few seconds. I let out a long breath waiting to hear one of her crazy stories.

"Okay." I say expectantly. "What is the news, ma?"

"You will never guess who I spoke with today!" She yelps. Before I can even ask whom, she volunteers the information. "Monte! I spoke to Monte! Your Monte, sweetheart! She said that she and Callie are moving to San Diego in a month and wants to see us…well, really, she wants to see you the most." She excitedly says. I feel like someone has just punched me in the side of my head. An immediate pain courses through my skull like I'd been hit. "M-Monte?" I mumble, my eyebrows immediately dipping on my forehead. I really wish that my ears had deceived me. A cold feeling shot through my veins and I almost drop my phone onto the floor. My heart begins to pump wildly, and cramps invade my stomach like someone going in for the kill.

"Yes! Monte! She is resigning from the school she works at in San Francisco. She said something about getting the vice principal job at, damn it, what's the name of that school again? Some beach charter school or something like that." My mother continues. I'm completely speechless at the moment. I can't even think. Baffled. Flashes of Monte's face start playing out in front of me. This is the last person I need in my life right now.

"You there, Stefanie?" My mother inquires; her voice changing, as she must've realized her news wasn't all that good. I swallow hard before I can get the words to come out of my mouth. I clear my throat because the lump sitting in the back of it made it hard for me to speak. I can feel the anger rising from my feet, climbing up to my head. "How the hell did Monte get your new number, ma?!" I ask through clenched teeth. _My voice has no problems now._ My nostrils flare and I grip my phone so hard veins erupt at the surface of the skin on the back of my hand. "When I left Monte, I told you to leave that shit behind altogether!" I chastise.

"You have a daughter by Monte that happens to be my grandchild, Stefanie! Why wouldn't I keep in contact with Monte?!"

"I'm well aware of that mother, hence why I gave you Callie's cell phone number. What is wrong with you?! You just couldn't leave well enough alone!" I bark some more. At this point I'm full on sweating and my head is spinning a mile a minute. She has no idea how bad this is. "Whose side are you on here?!" I scream. My mother gets quiet. I'm sure she is looking at her phone like I have lost my everlasting mind. I guess she can't process my anger. She also doesn't know the details of my history with Monte after we broke up which probably is confusing her even more. It's really not her fault though. My mother has always liked Monte even though she thinks Lena is better for me. I don't know if it's because Monte had her first grandchild that she feels more enamored with her than me. It's understandable given my history with different women though. In the past she watched me go from one no-good woman to another. My father disagrees with my lifestyle and chooses not to even speak to me anymore. My mother always wanted me to find the right woman someday because back then, my bedroom was like a revolving door. There would be one woman this month and another woman the next.

When I started courting Lena, my mother would always come to me and say, "Stefanie, I think this one is going to be a great step mother to Callie for sure." Needless to say, she was correct. When Lena found out that Monte was pregnant with my daughter she stuck beside me and said that she was in this for the long haul. I was determined to be a better woman to the woman that made it all worthwhile and give her the life she deserves. When I met Lena, she became my security blanket. Hell, I think my mother was love struck herself. I would catch her blushing sometimes when Lena would come to the house and joke around with her. I know that Monte is the mother of her grandchild, so I don't know why her staying in touch with her would come as such a shock to me now. I always knew she'd probably pick Monte playing the whole distraught girlfriend role over me in a close call situation anyway. Plus, I never let my mother know the truth of the situation that put an end to our relationship.

I'm happy that my daughter will be closer to me don't get me wrong, but the news my mother just dropped on me has me reeling. I start calculating shit in my head because I already know Lena is not about to have any of this ex-girlfriend drama Monte's about to bring. Monte and Lena are like Taylor Swift and relationships. The two just don't mix. This news was definitely not part of the anniversary plan I have hatched up for my wife. I thought for sure I made provisions where Monte would never interfere with my life here in San Diego without keeping me from seeing my daughter. I moved out of San Fran, finally settling down with my wife and kids in San Diego, and started living the quiet life, a kept life as a wife to Lena without fucking it up too much. It would take my mother to fuck all of that up!

"Ma… how did Monte get your phone number?" I ask again, finally able to calm myself down. My jaw rocked feverishly waiting for her to answer. I'm praying that is wasn't her. I'm hoping deep down inside Monte just paid a private investigator or some other lifetime movie drama shit. "Stefanie, when you moved from San Francisco to San Diego, I stayed in touch with Monte. I thought you would be the bigger person and get over whatever happened between the two of you for the sake of Callie. I didn't know that she was actually going to make this move. Sure, we talked about it and I told her I thought it was a great idea because you can spend more time with your oldest daughter. She's the mother of you first born and I felt obligated to keep in touch with her." Mother states.

All of my hopes of my mother NOT being the culprit of Monte's bright idea to move to the same city I was in are dashed. I want to scream at the top of my lungs. What the entire fuck! How fucking delusional can she be?! I can't say this to her, but I'm sure as hell thinking it. Panic hit me like a wrecking ball going into a building at top speed. Monte is the last person on earth I want to see or hear from right fucking now. I breathe slowly through my mouth to calm down enough to keep speaking to my mother.

"Why would you even encourage Monte moving here to reap havoc on me and my family, mom?! What the hell have you told her about me?" I inquire loudly. My voice quivers just thinking about seeing Monte ever again. This was not what I had planned. Again, I silently hoped that my mother had never discussed moving here with Monte.

"Everything. Honey, Monte knows you're happily married to Lena. She actually is happy for you. I told her that you are doing well with Lena and the kids. I don't see the problem. The woman gave birth to your daughter, Stefanie. She was just asking me about you and if I'm not mistaken she's still very much in love with you. All I can say is sorry, but Monte seemed very happy that you are doing well." My mother says apologetically. Something like a cord just snapped inside of me. I am literally coming apart at the seams listening to her at the moment.

"You are so s-You had no right telling Monte my business. She's my ex for a reason, ma, and you don't know what the fuck we went through together because I never told you!" I breathe out a long, hard windstorm of breath. "Did you also tell her anything about where I live? Or maybe you gave her my damn social security number while you were at it?" I ask, trying to sound as calm as I can. It's not working; the base of my voice was deep and intimidating.

"Well, excuse me! I thought you would want her to know that you were doing well seeing that she is the mother of your child. She didn't even sound like she wanted to come and turn things upside down for you at all. Her questions were all simple…seemed to just want to know you were all right. I'm sorry if you feel like I did something wrong, but the last time I checked I'm not the one that laid down with her and got her pregnant." My mother retorted.

I immediately feel guilty for yelling at my mom because I know how much Callie means to her. It's not her fault. She was also right and had no clue what happened, and maybe she just wanted Monte to know that I'm doing good despite the foolishness Monte put me through. I'm doing just fine. There are a few minutes of awkward, eerie silence on the phone line. My mother isn't the quiet type, so I know the silence means she is truly at a loss for words.

"I gotta go." I say. I don't even give her the chance to say a word. I just end the call. The news from my mother has fucked me up so badly I can't even order my plane ticket to return home to my wife and children.

"Monte is moving to San Diego and is the vice principal at Anchor Beach." I say out loud as if I had to convince myself that what I heard was true. My insides churned and I felt like I had to throw up. I can only imagine the snarl on Monte's face as clear as day in my mind's eye.

 **Things just got interesting. I'm working on chapter two at the moment. I really hope you all enjoy this one :)**


	2. We're In This Together

I finally mustered up enough strength and will power to order my plane tickets to return home. I'm terrified just thinking about the consequences when Lena finds out Monte is going to be the new vice principal at Anchor Beach and is moving only two blocks from our home. I close my eyes once I take my seat on the plane and all I can think about are how things had gone wrong. How Monte and me went from being so happy to not being able to stay in the same room with one another for more than five minutes without fighting. I keep thinking. Thinking. Something I have tried to avoid doing for fourteen years now. I can't help it. My mind goes back to the night Callie was conceived.

 _San Francisco, California, 2002_

 _Flashback_

 _I was sitting on my all white, cotton-soft leather sofa, in just my girl boxers and Nike sports bra, flipping through the channels on my flat screen television that covered the wall in front of me. Monte stomped over to me, my cell phone in her hand ready for whatever. She was only wearing a blue and pink Victoria's Secret lace bra and thong set. She stands her beautiful ass right in front of me, blocking my view of the Padres game I'd finally settled on. She jutted her arm out and put my cell phone screen right in my face. I looked up to her like she'd just slapped me in the face. She didn't even give me a chance to say shit before going in on me._

 _"_ _So who is this bitch now, Stef? I mean, she keeps on calling your fucking phone and texting you like you're out fucking her every night instead of me! Why do I have to go through this shit all of the time!" She screamed and I just sat there looking at her like she was crazy._

 _I had been with Monte three years and bitches were still hovering around me like flies around shit. I mean damn near every chick that came in contact with in the bay wanted to lay down with me. I don't know if it was because of my ripped abs or what I call my "Sweet Dick," but I knew better. It was because of the money I was making from working in law enforcement and the stocks I had invested in Apple. At only the age of twenty-one, my whole style just screamed, "I'm rich, bitch!" I know that's what attracted Monte to me because she likes to be taken care of like a fucking princess. But as with any woman as young as myself with money came with a lot of headaches. I received calls from women, almost four times a day claiming they were fucking me whenever Monte would answer my calls. She always made me change my number and would always question me on how they obtained my new number if I wasn't asleep in their beds. Of course, I always denied it. Monte would not move out of my face until I acknowledged her damn concerns._

 _"_ _C'mon, Monte. . .why are you nagging me about the next bitch for? Your ass is sitting right here with me tonight walking around the home WE live in together. Just finished riding this dick into the night. You're the one that I take riding around the Bay with me in the front seat of my G-Wagon like a fucking princess for all the women to see. So what's the damn problem?" I asked smoothly. I really didn't feel like arguing with her. "Just be a princess and don't worry about shit else. Now lean your sexy ass over here and give me a kiss." I said knowing she would just turn into mush at that reply. Even when she tried to be mad at me she couldn't stay mad at me for too long._

 _"_ _I'm just saying, Stef, you need to call off all of these sluts, because it gets tiring. I just want a day where I don't have anyone calling you and stuff." She said softly in her best baby voice. She didn't give my ass a kiss though. She really wanted me to know that she was not amused with me. But that didn't last long. I grabbed Monte and pulled her down onto the couch. I kissed her passionately to melt away all of her troubles and held her tightly for a few minutes._

 _"_ _How about I take you to the spa tomorrow to be pampered, babe. Then we can go riding through the bay and let these starving bitches see who I'm really in love with, yeah?" I insisted. Monte jumped up excitedly, she loved going out on the town with me. She was probably going to try to convince me to buy a new piece of expensive jewelry or designer bag. One of the many guilt gifts she'd receive from me when I fucked up. I knew for a fact I had said some key words that I was sure would get her gears going. Monte's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. All I had to say to win her over is take her shopping or to a spa. I know for a fact that all she wants to do is be seen out with me to make the other women jealous. My girlfriend thought material things were more important to her than a lot of other shit. It was just the way it was at the time. She never had to spend a dime of money whenever she was out with me._

 _"_ _That's all you had to say!" She exclaimed. I immediately smiled and shook my head up and down. Monte hopped off of the sofa and ran straight for the shower. Not long after she went in, I followed her into our marble and glass luxury shower. The inside was big enough for four adults, so we had plenty of space to shower together. I smiled when I stepped in and moved her sexy body close to me. She chuckled. "You think you have game don't you?" I only smirk at her assumption. I always knew how to get her ass buttered up for whatever. Dick and money. The fastest way to my girlfriend's heart._

 _"_ _I don't think, I know I do." I said seductively and laughed. I walked up behind her and grabbed a handful of her breast rubbing my hard dick against her ass and I could feel her pussy jump with excitement. Even with the water spurting from the shower I could still feel her pussy soaking as I continued to explore her body with my hands._

 _"_ _Oh, you know huh? Please, you don't have shit. You just know I have a nice ass and tits, and a good ass pussy that you want to get inside of." She said with a big grin. She placed her hands on top of mines as I caressed her gently. A warm feeling engulfed my entire body. It was love, I was sure of that. I let a small puff of air escape my lips. I was already in ecstasy and I was barely touching her. Our connection was electric for sure. The water cascading over us, plus the steamy bathroom made the whole scene sexy as hell. I kissed her neck and ran my tongue over her shoulders as I pinched her nipples just enough for her to feel it, but not enough to hurt. She closed her eyes and let me take over her body. One thing for sure, I knew all of her weak spots—her neck and tits set her on fire every time. I took full advantage of both places on her body and was loving every fucking minute of it. I let out a soft moan and bit down into my bottom lip._

 _"_ _What do you want? Huh? Let me hear you. Tell me…beg me." I whispered into her ear. I was longing to put my swollen dick inside of her. She always tells me how I have the best dick she had ever experienced in her life. The type that'll make bitches kill over it. She reached back and tugged on my tool, letting me know that it was time to stop playing and lay it on her. Unlike me, Monte doesn't give a fuck about all of the foreplay most women crave and wanted to bypass it and have me straight pile-drive her with the pole I'm working with. "Give it to me, baby!" Monte moaned, grabbing for it again. I moved back a little so that she couldn't reach it. I was definitely teasing her because I knew she was too fucking hot and horny to be playing games with. I let out a deep laugh. "You want that? How bad do you want it? Let me hear. How bad?" I whispered teasingly._

 _Monte let out a long breath and shook her head from side to side. "I asked you how bad do you want it? I'm not giving it to you until you tell me…beg me, I said." I huffed. Her jaw rocked feverishly. Monte was like a fiend waiting for a damn hit from her dealer right now. "I want it real bad. Fuck me…Please, Stef, fuck me real good." She said breathlessly._

 _"_ _You asking me or you telling me?" I said forcefully._

 _"_ _I'm begging, baby!" She replied trying to get another handful of my erection, but before she could touch me again I spun her around and forced her up against the shower wall with a shove. She let out a gasp, but complied with me. I lift her off of her feet using my strong arms and she completely submitted to me. The water hitting my back was pouring over her face. She braced her back against the wet tile on the wall and I lifted both of her legs until they were around my waist. "Tell me again what you want." I whispered nestling my face into her neck. I knew I was playing around for too long because she was getting a little frustrated. "You, Stef…I want all of you!" She replied forcefully. I moved my head and forced my face into her chest and took a mouthful of her left breast and sucked it hard. "Yesss!" She hissed, tightening her thighs around me._

 _I went in on Monte's breast, licking and sucking and I know that shit was driving her crazy because I could feel her nails digging into my back in response. I reached down with my other hand and grabbed my dick as she locked her legs tighter around me so that she wouldn't slip. I swiped the hard head of my cock over her wet pussy a few times before I finally found her hotbox. "This is what you want!" I growled as I drove my thick meat deep into her._

 _"_ _Ah!" She let out a gasp. Um, did this shit hurt or something? I pondered._

 _"_ _This what you want? I asked you." I huffed slamming my hips into her pelvis._

 _"_ _Yes!" Monte screamed out. Damn, her pussy feels so good. I felt like my loins would explode. I grinded my waist into her pelvis until it felt like she could feel my dick in her abdomen over and over again. We had just started and Monte was already coming within just a few minutes. "Arrrgg!" She growled and bit into my neck like a vampire. I laughed at Monte as she climaxed twice in a row. Her pussy was sloppy wet, which I know made the sensation of my dick even more intense for her._

 _"_ _Damn, that was fast." I said. She blushed, something she did when she was embarrassed or I said something cute. I took Monte down off the wall and turned her around so that her plump ass was facing me. "My turn now." I said as I pushed her until she was bent over at the waist. I Slapped Monte's ass until it stung her. Then took her from behind like a horny dog would take a bitch._

 _A month after that night of rough sex, Monte called me and told me that she is pregnant. What the fuck?! I screamed, looking into my rear view mirror after I hung up the phone. I swerved onto the shoulder of the road. The string of cars behind me passed by, drivers cursing at me and laying on their horns. I was shaken up. I clutched my chest. I had been so distracted by what she was telling me that I was driving slow as hell, holding up traffic. The news from Monte fucked me all the way up. This was all happening so fast; sure I very much into Monte, but fuckkk. Once I pulled myself together I drove home to chop it up with my girlfriend. I walk into our house. "Monte?! Monte, are you here?!" I yelled. I didn't receive an answer so I put my keys on the kitchen table and walked to my bedroom. Upon entering I see her sitting on the floor at the foot of our bed holding the pregnancy test in her hand. "Hey, babe, why are you on the floor? C'mon." I said grabbing her hand to gently to stand her on her feet. "Sit." I tell her. She hands the pregnancy test over to me and I look at it. Yep, she's definitely pregnant. I put the test on the bed beside me and grab her hand._

 _"_ _Are you mad at me?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes._

 _"_ _Babe, how…why would I be mad at you? It takes two to have a baby, yes." I reassured her and a small smile crept across her face. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "We're in this together, Monte. But you know how I am when it comes to loyalty." She nodded. Monte had seen my wrath firsthand. One time she got pissed at me because she thought I was sleeping around and pretended to be pregnant, telling me that it was some man's child she was carrying. Monte's no angel either, she got around too and I damn near had to ring some women and men necks over her. "No matter what, just never cross me. I can live with everything else. Just never betray me." I said to her. I told Monte the same words throughout her pregnancy over and over and never changed it up. Each time I said them, in return, she promised me that she'd always be loyal and swore to never cross me when it came to our child. But then she turned around and committed the worst Judas act of treason against me. What Monte had done was a cardinal sin._

"Fuck!" I open my eyes and slam my fist into the seat in front of me in first class. The other passengers looked at me like I needed to be admitted into the nearest psychiatric ward. I sit back and try to fill my mind up with happier things, such as my wife and kids waiting for me at the airport when I arrive back to San Diego.

 **Chapter 3 in the works. Thanks for all of the positive feedback everyone!**


	3. Welcome Home Mommy

**_Pilot: Folks, we have begun our descent to San Diego, where the current weather is seventy-five, and we will be at the gate in about twenty minutes. We'd like for the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for arrival and we want to thank you for flying Southwest with us today._**

 ** _Flight attendant: Make sure all seat backs and tray tables are up, and carryon baggage are stored underneath the seats._**

 **I let my seat and tray table up after the announcement. I can't wait to see my wife and kids when I land. The news my mother told me earlier has me stressed and I need to relieve it as soon as I get home. I still have not found out the right time to relay this news to Lena yet, hell, I don't even think I'm up for it because I know we're going to get into an argument over it and I'm really not in the mood. My wife is going to let me have it whenever I do tell her. I brace myself for the landing.**

 ** _Pilot: Wow, what a great landing! Thank you all again for choosing Southwest Air!_**

 **I turn my cell phone on and text Lena.**

 **S: Hey babe? I just landed. Are you here yet?**

 **L: Yes ma'am! The babies and me got here about an hour ago. Can't wait to see your beautiful face. You've been gone a month too long, woman! ;(**

 **I smile at the text and grab my carryon bag and exit the plane. I pick up my luggage in the baggage claim area and head up to the airport lobby to look for my wife and kids. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" I turn around when I hear the sweet sound of Jude's voice. The kid ran into my legs so fast I almost lost my footing. "Hi, baby!" I say picking him up.**

 **"** **Mommy where were you? I missed you!" He pouts.**

 **"** **Aww, sweethe—**

 **"** **Jude Adams Foster! I'm going to spank your little behind real good if you run away from me like that again, son!" Lena says through clenched teeth and out of breath.**

 **"** **Jude, you know better, big guy." I respond putting him to his feet. I hug and kiss the rest of my babies before giving my full attention to my wife. Lena tries to grab Jude, but he hides behind my leg gripping it for dear life.**

 **"** **Sorry, mommy." He says and I nod.**

 **"** **Hey honey." I say half-heartedly and pull my wife into my arms for a kiss. I thought that my mind would be at ease once I saw my wife and kids, but it was the complete opposite. I have so much on my mind and it's royally fucking me over at the moment.**

 **Lena senses that something is wrong with me and grabs my hand. "Everything alright, honey? What's wrong?" She asks, tucking my hair behind my ear.**

 **I sigh. "Nothing, Lena. I'm just tired and ready to get home." She grabs my arm when I try walking away and raises her eyebrow. Fuck, this woman can see right through my bullshit right now. I know that I can't keep Monte and Callie moving here from her for too long. Sometimes I feel like my wife should've been the CIA operative and I should've been the principal. "Honey, let's go. I'm okay, really." I lie so that she'd just let this go.**

 **Once we get all of the kids into the car, I walk over to the passenger side and open the door for my wife. It's an act of common courtesy that I always open the door when my wife is entering and exiting the car. She used to argue me down about it being no big deal and that she can do it herself. It's not that I don't think she is incapable of doing it on her own, but to me, it shows that I have manners and know how to treat my woman like a lady.**

 **Since leaving the airport we have been stuck in traffic well over an hour. It's at a complete standstill. I let out a deep sigh. "Why the hell is there traffic at this hour." I'm frustrated as fuck right now. I look into the rearview mirror and notice my babies have all fallen asleep. They're either pretending to be asleep or they really are, because it's only eight-o'clock.**

 **"** **It's probably an accident or they're working on the road or something." Lena says placing her hand on my thigh. I tense up and I can see through my peripheral that she is looking at me, but I keep my eyes forward. Out of no where, Lena starts talking freaky to me and I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes on the road because of how hard she was tugging at the zipper on my jeans.**

 **"** **Lena, w-what are you doing?" I ask as she begins to massage my dick. Did she forget that our children were in here?**

 **"** **I'm getting ready to give you head." She replies boldly.** ** _Whoaaa! Who is this woman and what has she done with my wife?_** **I shift in the driver seat and look into the rearview mirror to check if our kids are really sleeping.**

 **"** **Y-you sure you're ready for that?"**

 **"** **I was born ready." She tells me, gradually peeling away the layers of my jeans and briefs, which landed her the surprise of the hard on that she was waiting for. Pulsating from top to bottom, she's holding all eight inches of my big dick. And like a kid in the candy store, she picked it up and greedily put it into her mouth.** ** _My wife is giving me head while I'm driving. I'm shook. Lost for words right now._** **I would stop her, but it's not like me to tell her not to finish what she just started. I check to see if my kids are still asleep once again. I swear this woman never ceases to amaze me.**

 **"** **Ahhhh shit!" I whisper, the moment I feel the pleasurable effects of her mouth taking my hard dick in like a shelter. She has engulfs every inch she can muster without choking on it. "Oh yeaaah." I moan as she strokes the shaft in a rhythmic motion with her right hand, but gives just the right amount of room to grace the head with her tongue.** ** _I really have to stop her before she has a mouth full of cum._** **And then, like the kid in her, she slam-dunks my pipe right back into her mouth. I grip the steering so hard my knuckles turn white. Lena is about to make me buss, and I'm really not trying to buss one in her mouth while we're in this vehicle.** ** _Easy, woman! I won't be able to control what happens next._**

 **"** **Mmmm…" She says between licks. "You taste so good!"**

 **"** **Well, eat it up baby! Eat it up!" I moan. And like the submissive woman that she is, she did just that. Holding my entire dick in both of her hands, she begins to tease the tip of the head with her tongue like she's licking a lollipop. Then she puts it in her mouth halfway, but release it with a light grip. My wife is literally savoring the moment and I don't know how much more of this teasing I can take.**

 **"** **Damn woman!" I exclaim, giving her props for setting shit off in the right way. The connection was there, so to heighten the pleasure of our engagement, Lena pulls her mouth back up to the tip and tighten her mouth around the head, then release it to stroke the shaft while she consumed my sack into her mouth.** ** _Oh, no she didn't!_**

 **"** **Mmmm." She moans once again, still stroking the hell out of me. After working her mouth for about ten minutes, I grab a hold of her head for dear life. I can tell she is truly excited by this, which was a clear indicator that her mouth was working magic. She better get ready, because the minute we step foot through the front door of that house, I'm going to fuck the hell out of this woman.**

 **"** **Ah…Lena, stop, I'm about to cum!" I warn her as I close my eyes to concentrate my way not to cum in her mouth.**

 **"** **Go ahead baby, cum in my mouth!" She demands taking every bit of the womanhood I had to offer her.**

 **"** **Aaaaaah." I quietly yell, as I grip Lena's head tighter. And before I knew it I exploded like a cannon, shooting a warm milky solution into her mouth and she welcomes every drop. She doesn't waste any of it. Lena has just shown me that she wants me in the worst way and it has worked like a charm because I let out a long sigh and say, "Goddamn, woman, what's gotten into you?" She wipes her mouth with a napkin that was in the cup holder and says, "I don't know, but I do know what you need to get** ** _into_** **." Lena sits back up in the seat and looks out of the window. I look back to see my children still fast asleep. They must be tired as hell because I don't know how they didn't wake up during their mama's freak show. I fumble with putting everything back into place to zip my pants up, and then glance over at Lena. I hope she's ready for round two.**

 **Lena POV**

 **Thirty-five minutes later, we arrive home; get the kids and bags out of the car and head inside to make ourselves comfortable. We haven't been home five minutes and my children are already trying to rip each other's heads off. I sigh. "MARIANA AND JESUS! ONE, TW-, DON'T LET ME GET TO THREE! CUT IT OUT!" I yell trying to pull them apart, but they do not budge.**

 **"** **Hey! What's the problem in here?!" Stef comes into the living room from the kitchen yelling. Mariana and Jesus instantly break apart. Why in the Sam hell won't they ever listen to me? I shake my head.**

 **"** **Mommy, Jesus smacked me in the back of the head!" Mariana began to pout. I sigh. Now I'm going to have to break Stef and Jesus up.**

 **"** **How about I smack you in the back of the head, Jesus! How many times do I have to tell you to stop putting your hands on your sister, son? And Mariana, you're not completely off the hook either miss thing! Leave your damn brother alone. I've had a long day and I would just like to enjoy the rest of the night with my family. I do not want to come home fussing at you all, understood?" They both nod. "Now go watch cartoons. I need to have a few words with mama; can you both keep an eye out on Jude for us please? We'll be back down in a few."**

 **"** **Yes, mommy." They reply in unison. Stef grabbed me by the hand and led me up the stairs. I walk into our bedroom and watch as she closes and locks the door. I wonder what all this is about? She's been acting strange since we left the airport.**

 **"** **Stef, c'mon, wha—"**

 **"** **I need you, Lena. I need you."**

 **In the next moment her lips, those divinely soft, feminine lips, were pressed to the sweet hollow at the base of my neck as her skillful hands shift up to caress the sides my of breasts, skillfully removing my shirt in the process. I moaned with a little cry that only hinted at the intense pleasure I feel at the moment. My wife gently picks me up and lays me in the middle of the bed. I don't know what's come over her, but I will not stop her. It's been a month since my wife has made love to me. I shiver uncontrollably as I open my legs wider before wrapping them around her strong, muscular waist. Stef laughs softly against my neck as she shifts her body down on our bed to press her face in the sweet perfumed valley of my breast. Stef deeply inhales my sweet scent before shifting her head just a bit to suckle my nipple.**

 **"** **Stef!" I cry out achingly as I squirm my hips against the bed beneath us.**

 **She suckled the brown bud into her mouth again.**

 **And again.**

 **And again.**

 **I arch my back and press her head closer as I bite my bottom lip and let my eyes drift closed in sweet ecstasy as my wife shifted her mouth with ease to the other nipple. The first feel of her moist tongue and mouth make me take a sharp intake of breath. "Damn, I need you bad, baby." Stef whispers into my ear as she nuzzled my neck with her lips. In response, I moan softly and grind close to her lengthening erection.**

 **"** **I want you too." I whisper back with honesty.**

 **"** **Oh, you do?" She moaned.**

 **Tilting my head back, I looked up into her eyes with want and wild abandon. "Stop teasing me, Stefanie. Kiss me." I demand. Stef lowered her head to honor my request. I sucked deeply on my wife's tongue with a lazy, satisfied moan, before ending the kiss with another touch of my lips to hers. "You have me so hot."**

 **"** **Do you feel how hard I am?" Stef counters, pressing the full length of her erection into my stomach with a wicked grin. We don't have much time before our children start to worry about what we're doing and what's taking so long to come back downstairs. I wish she'd stop teasing me. Smiling wickedly, Stef lowered my panties over my hips and shapely legs as she free her long hard member from its silk confines to massage it deeply with long strokes. Naked and unashamed, I prop my feet on the edge of the bed and open my legs to offer her a welcoming sight of my shaved womanhood and moist core. I can't take this shit anymore.**

 **"** **Give it to me." I demand hotly, unable to think of anything but having her sizable piece deep inside me.**

 **"** **What?" She asks, rising to position herself so that the thick tip of her erection slid inside of me. She clenched her jaw as her body jolted. "This?"**

 **I buck my hips up off the bed again, driven with want for my wife. "Yes." I begged unashamedly. Stef tensed for control, flinging her head back as my walls created a spasmodic rhythm against her tip. Feeling my climax finally ease, she gave me another thick inch.**

 **"** **Say please," She orders. I'm so done with the teasing right now I don't know what to do.**

 **"** **Now!" I demand quivering for her. Moving her hand up my thighs to the flat surface of my stomach, she continues upward to massage my breast with skillful fingers and plunged her shaft deeply inside of my core with one powerful thrust. We both gasp hotly. Quick, hard, and fast we work our hips with grunts and moans, giving in to our primal lust. We both sought to please and be pleased in a hurried but pleasurable fashion that was completely electrifying. I met Stef stroke for stroke, using my tight walls to pull her deeper inside of me. I give in to pure and raw sexual pleasure. Stef grasps my hips with trembling hands and thrust hard and deep inside of me like a piston, her pumps fast and furious as my moans push her to the edge. Both of our movements become intense as the first wave of climaxes warm us from our toes to our loins. "Ahh, fuck!" Stef moans coming inside of me before I'm able to push her out.**

 **"** **Wow, I missed you too babe." I say. "Feel better?" I ask and we both burst into laughter as she rolls off of me.**

 **"** **Oh, you have no idea how much I needed that babe." I giggle.**

 **"** **C'mon woman, we have to get cleaned up and spend some time with the kiddos." I say getting up and heading to the bathroom. After that quickie my body definitely feels like it has been made love to all night. My thighs ache, my breasts are tender, and my core is sore. But it was good. Damn good.**

 **Sorry for the wait everyone, I got into an car accident and I've been trying to heal. Let me know if you're still liking it so far.**


	4. Preparing For The Worst

**Stef POV**

 _DING-DONG!_

 _DING-DONG!_

 _DING-DONG!_

The sound of the doorbell jolts me out of my sleep and I reach over to grab my cell phone from the nightstand as best I could with Lena literally latched on to me like a koala bear. "Who the fuck could that be?" I think out loud before gently pushing Lena away from my chest. I watch as she mumbles something in her sleep and turns over on her side. I jump out of bed and land facedown on the floor. "FUCK!" I smack the floor. Still half asleep, I grab my robe and before I walk out of the room I look back to check the clock: 7:30 A.M. it said. I woke up thirty minutes before my alarm went off. "Great," I say, "this better not be a sick joke or I'm going to be mad."

I reach the front door and open it.

"I figured you'd be _UP_ at this hour." Came a soft voice from a woman whose eyes were glued to my morning wood. I quickly covered my junk with both hands before closing my robe. I form my mouth into an O, but I couldn't even get my words out. Life was easy for me and my family for the most part until this moment, but as usual, shit has to hit the fan every once in a while.

 **Lena POV**

During the weekends or whenever I'm on holiday break I always sleep later than Stef. I don't know if it is the fact that last night she wore me the hell out, or if it was just the fact that she is use to getting up for work that has her up so early everyday. Stef came into our bedroom all frantic, shaking the bed to make sure I knew she meant for me to get the fuck up. Mind you, this was a woman who never really broke a sweat over shit. She handled business and life the same way—calm, collected. Except when someone crossed her. So I know shit is serious when her voice is a few octaves higher than I'm used to.

"Lena! Get up. C'mon, get up… sleep is the cousin of death," Stef huffs while she uses her muscular thigh to shake the bed. I swipe her leg letting her know that I wasn't a happy camper about her waking me up so violently. "Lena, honey! Sit up! Some shit just came up and I need you up!" She huffs. Stef's voice is kind of a mix between slight panic and desperation. Still groggy with sleep, I sit up slowly, confused. Stefanie knows how much I hate to be jolted out of sleep like this. It is the surest way for me to be cranky all day long.

"Mmm," I moan, turning my head away from where she stood, letting her know that I am not happy with being woken up like this.

"C'mon, I don't have time to hear your mouth about sleep. Sleep when you're fucking dead, now get up!" Stef says, shaking the bed with her leg again. I can feel the heat rising from my damn feet to my head. She is pissing me off. I huff and puff, but I finally get all the way up. "What is it, Stef! What are you waking me up for!" I snap. My morning breath is fierce and I wish I could blow it straight up her nostrils to get her the hell away from me. Stef starts pacing. This surprises me. She's never shown any signs of nervousness before. Pacing is not her style at all. "Lena! I'm obviously waking you up for a reason! This is important! I need for you to get out of bed, put some clothes on and meet me downstairs." She says seriously, slipping on a t-shirt and basketball shorts. Before I can protest she walks out of the room. I put on one of Stef's FBI shirts and a pair of short shorts. This woman better have a good reason for waking me up the way she just did or I'm going to let her have it. I reach the bottom of the stairs. "Stefanie Adam Foster, you better have a damn good reason for wak—" I round the corner for the living room stopping dead in my tracks. I feel a sharp pain in my chest like someone has stuck his or her hand inside my chest and was squeezing my heart. I blink rapidly, that much I can tell and fold my arms defiantly. I look to the brunette, the child beside her, then to Stef. I want to jump across the coffee table and slap the shit out of the bitch that's in my house at the moment.

"Honey, I had no id—" I hold my hand up to shut Stef up.

"I don't want to hear it," I say "what are you doing in my house, Monte?" I raise my eyebrow.

"I was just in town and wanted to stop by to check and see how Stef was doing." She lies.

"At seven in the morning? Cut the bullshit, Monte." I say and she looks towards Stef.

"Love, um, m-monte and Callie have decided to move here a—"

"Here, Stef? Here where?" I question. My anger is reaching its boiling point. _Has she lost her damn mind?_

"Lena, would you please listen to what the hell I have to say? Goodness. Monte and Callie have decided to move to San Diego so that Callie could be closer to me. She's been acting out at home and school, so, Monte decided to bring her to me to try and get through to her. C-Callie is, she's um, um—" I look at her as if to say spit it out already. She took the cue.

"Callie is moving in with us." She states, her gaze dropping down to her fidgeting hands. I clench my jaws. I have no words as I look and see a smirk forming on Monte's face. I place my hand on my chest, trying to will myself to calm down and turn to leave the living room. As I enter my bedroom, I am furious. Not so much with the fact of Callie moving in, that's my wife's child, but the fact that Monte deliberately tried to spring this move on us out of the blue is just her being a spiteful bitch. I love my wife to death, she is a great woman who has always treated me with respect, but I am not happy about this morning turn of events. The knot in the bottom of my stomach has me sick with uncertainty.

The door opens and Stef walks in. She stares at me as I'm lying on the bed and I return her gaze. We both know how angry I am and I can see the worry in her eyes, but we don't feel that it is necessary to speak any words. My wife knows me like the back of her hand and knows what it is I'm thinking. She sighs and walks over to me, lifts my head and sits down and rests her head on my lap. "I'm so, so, sorry baby." Her voice full of remorse. "I know that you are angry right now, but baby, please say something to me. Anything. I know the stunt that my ex just pulled has added unnecessary pressure and stress on you and I'm sorry."

I sit up and listen to Stef as she speaks. Looking down at Stef's head resting on my lap, just for a moment all of my tension melts away. Everything about my wife and I was always so right… so on point it as if our existence is synchronized to the same clock, but this is just too much for me. "W-What do you want me to say, Stef? I'm not the one who screwed and had a child with a deadbeat woman." I say.

"Woah, Lena, leave my child out of this!" She growls at me like a chained Rottweiler. I've sparked a fuse now. "Callie is innocent in all of this, she didn't ask to be brought into this world. Nor does she have any say so in who became her parents. I know that this is a lot to take in and I don't know why instead of just sending my daughter to me, Monte decides to pack up and move to San Diego as w—"

"Stef you know good and damn well why Monte decided to move here. It's so that she can be closer to you again, to be spiteful because she know that I won't tolerate her being disrespectful. C'mon, use your head for once. I've told you before and I'll tell you again. From the start I've never wanted to get in the way of you and Callie, I've always encouraged that you maintain a strong healthy relationship with your daughter. Though she may not be too fond of me, I've always treated her like she was my own from the very beginning and you know that I'll do anything for her. I'm not going to say no to Callie moving here, you know that. I just ask that you please keep your baby mama in her place. Did you know anything about this move?" I question and receive no answer. She just grips the inside of my thigh and buries her face deeper into my lap. "Stefanie?" I raise my voice.

"Yes, yes I knew Lena. I knew the day before I booked my flight to come home. My mom called me and dropped the hammer on me and I just did not know how to tell you. I—"

"So you keep your mouth shut about it? How many times do I have to go through this with you, Stef? Just be upfront and honest with me no matter how angry you think I may get." I sigh. This is the one thing that plucks my nerves with my wife. Keeping shit from me. "So, what? You were just going to wait until she pops up like she did this morning and pretend that you had no inkling that she was moving here? That's that shit I be talking about, Stef. That's that shit." I huff.

"Wait, love, it's not like that. I just wanted to find the right time to tell you. Really. I was going to speak to you about it. Do you think I want Monte back in my life again after all of the shit she put me through?" Stef explains. That's another thing that gets to me about Stef, she still will not tell me what happened between her and Monte. She just always says, _"Some things are better left unsaid."_

"What else aren't you telling me?" I ask. Monte is a low down grimy woman and I put nothing past her so I know that there has to be more to this story. You just do not pack up from San Francisco and move all the way to San Diego without having a definite source of income before you get here because I know damn well she better not ask Stef for any money. "Well?" I push when she chooses to ignore my question.

"She, she, fuck…how do I say this…" Stef trails off. "She's going to be the new vice principal at Anchor Beach."

"I'm sorry?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah, Lena. You heard it right the first time. Vice principal."

"Hmph." I protest and try to get out of the bed but my wife firmly grips me by my waist. "Let me go, Stefanie." I say trying to unwrap her arms from around my waist. It's best that I get up and go outside to get some air before I say some things that I'll later regret. "I'm not going to ask you again, Stef!" I yell and she finally releases me. I go into the bathroom, shower, get dressed and get my keys and leave the house for a little while. I need to gather my thoughts and prepare for the worst. The smirk on Monte's face this morning was a dead giveaway of her grimy tactics and I'm not trying to be affiliated with it.


	5. What's Gonna Happen Next?

**Stef POV**

My sinister ex is back in my life and now my wife is most upset with me. I can't take away the overwhelming fear I feel in the pit of my stomach knowing that Monte has moved to San Diego. I know better than anyone what this woman is capable of and it is no bueno. I try to shake off the thoughts as my ringing cell phone continues to distract me. I look at my phone and see that it's Lena and a pang of nervousness hits me hard. I've been so lost in my own thoughts that I forgot about meeting with her for lunch. "Shit! She must've been expecting me an hour ago." I say to myself out loud. I didn't even realize how long I'd been sitting in my office deep in thought thinking about _what's gonna happen next_ after Monte dropped this fucking bomb on us this morning. I inhale and exhale before I pick up the phone. I'm going to have to get myself together because there is no way I can show up in front of my wife coming apart mentally like this. I swear if Monte wasn't Callie's mother that bitch would come up missing.

"Hey, love," I answer with the phoniest cheer in my voice. "No. No. Honestly I'm not okay, Lena. Yes I'm still coming to see you. There was an accident. . . yeah, you know how that is. Lots of traffic out here. But I'm out of the worst of it now. I'll be there in a few." I fabricate on the spot to get off the phone quickly. Little did my wife know, I'm still at home in my office looking through mail and bills.

There's a soft knock at the door. I sigh. "Come in." I say flipping through bills.

"Mom? Do you have a minute?" Callie's soft voice shatters my thoughts. I pull my glasses to the edge of my nose and look up.

"Of course baby, c'mere." I pat my lap for her to sit on and she obliges. I don't care if she thirteen years old, at the end of the day she's still my baby. "What's going on through that pretty little head of yours, huh?" I ask, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She leans in and snuggles against my chest just as she did as a tot.

"I don't know. I've just missed you so much mommy." Callie sniffs and wipes her eyes. Noticing her silent tears I sit her up.

"I've missed you too baby, you'll never know how much I've missed having you within arms reach of me." I say and she looks down.

"Look at me. Do you know how much I love you, Callie?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Yes, but, but, why did you leave me mommy? W-why did you leave me and have more kids with, Lena? I cried everyday for you mommy, but sometimes mom wouldn't let me call you because she said that you had a new family and didn't want me anymore." Callie cries out hard and it's taking everything in me not to burst into tears as well.

I pull my child into a tight embrace. "Honey, nonono! Do not believe that, that is far from the truth! Don't believe the lies your mother has told you about me. If I didn't want anything to do with you, I wouldn't have flown out to see you or let you come stay with me and Lena on your holiday breaks, baby. When me and your mother went our separate ways I made sure that she knew from the start that I wanted to be in your life no matter what happened between me and her." I reassure her, wiping the tears steady flowing from her eyes. "Stop crying okay, what matters is that you're with me now, yes?" I tell her and she nods.

"Please let me live with you forever mommy, I don't like living with mom's new girlfriend. She is really mean to me she, she-"

"She whats, Callie?" I lean forward to look her in the eye. I swear to the good lord in the heavens above if Monte's bitch has laid one finger on my daughter I'll kill her.

"Whenever I do something that Jess doesn't like...she...she hits or spanks me." Callie sobs. "Like something as small as me not cleaning my room when mom asks me to or...or if I do not clean the kitchen in a timely manner she will hit me and it's really hard mommy. I hate Jess!" She confesses.

I clench my jaw so hard that I can feel the veins throbbing in my neck as I'm trying not to let my daughter see my efforts to impede my anger which has proven to be unsuccessful at this point. "Mommy, please don't be mad! Mom told me not to tell you because Jess won't do it again." Callie pleads.

I involuntarily scratch my nose and fake a smile. "Okay baby, I won't." I lie and kiss the side of her head. "I have to meet Lena for lunch. Grandma is going to come over to keep an eye on you and your siblings until I get back okay?" I say and she nods and gets off of my lap. "Be good." I tell her as she walks out of my office. I aggressively run my hands through my hair and slam my fist on my desk in frustration. If I do not give Monte and Jessica a piece of my mind today, my name isn't what they say it is. When my mom arrives I grab my jacket and keys off of the hook and get in my car to meet my wife and it's taking everything in me not to take a quick detour to whoop Monte and that bitch of hers ass. I pull up to Fogo de Chao to let valet park the car and head inside.

"Welcome to Fogo de Chao!" The young waiter greets me with smile. "How many will be joining you today?"

I shove my hands into my jacket pockets and look around the restaurant for any sign of my wife. " Um...I'm meeting my wife, she already here somewhere...oh, I see her in the very back." I tell the waiter and start walking over to Lena who was looking at the lake outside of the restaurant. "Hey love." I say as I try to sit next to her to kiss her cheek, but she leans back and dodges it. I sigh taking that as a sign that she's still not happy with me and sit on the opposite side of the table. "Sorry I'm late and again I'm sooo sorry about everything that has happened today baby, I really am. I don't know how many times I have to say it or try my best to make it up to you, but I'm sorry." I tell her, tears forming in my eyes. Lena just stares at me through narrowed eyes and an arched eyebrow clearly showing signs of annoyance with all of the shit that's transpired today.

Lena leans forward and places her elbows onto the table. "S-stop apologizing to me okay? I hear you, but I am so, so angry with you and the constant apologies aren't helping your case Stef. Monte is here and there is nothing I can do about it but discuss _what's gonna happen next?_ " She leans back waiting on a reply. Truth is I don't fucking know. I can't believe Monte would just pop up on me like this. A small part of me is still in denial about it.

"Note what I say. You better start talking and try to save yourself." My wife huffs and folds her arms. Finally, I tell her that I am ready to talk. But when it comes time for me to say something, I become scared to death and apprehensive. If looks could kill, my wife's expression would have me six feet under right now. I'm having second thoughts like a motherfucker because if I say some shit that she does not want to hear, I'll be on the couch for the rest of our marriage. I am a complete emotional wreck. It's bad enough that my ex popped up unannounced, now I have to deal with her bitch putting her hands on my daughter and only God knows what else. I close my eyes and rock back and forth. I'm really caught up and I hate Monte so much at the moment for wreaking havoc on the life I've started here in San Diego. I put my head down on the table. My entire skull aches. The pain in my head is worse than any migraine or concussion I've had in my life. I just really want to go home to make up to my wife and be with my kids.

"I know it's not easy to accept this and I know it hurts baby, but trust me. . . as your wife. If I know Monte like I think I know her, then she has not changed one bit from the spiteful bitch she was when I was with her and this is going to be a long hard road because she is going to do shit that will have you questioning my loyalty to you. But, let me just tell you, while I'm coming home to you and my kids every night, you have nothing to worry about. Just don't let her get under your skin and know that I will protect you and my babies by any means necessary. Okay?" I reach for her hand and thankfully she accepts it. I lift my head and look up to her hoping that I'm making sense.

"Stef, w-why are you talking like this honey? Why would you have to protect me and the kids from Monte? What are you not telling me about her?" Her voice soft and full of concern.

"Lena, please, this is n-" I began before she viciously snatches her hand away from mines.

"You better tell me and you better tell me right now what the hell happened between you and Monte in San Francisco!" Lena tells me through gritted teeth. Tears immediately start running down my face. This is some real bullshit that I'm in now. I put my hands on my head grabbing handfuls of my hair between my fingers. I just want to scream and pull every strand of hair from my head because it is just too much to think about. If Monte were in front of me right now I could actually claw her fucking eyeballs out with my bare hands. I hate her! I lower my eyes thinking about the ultimatum Lena just gave me and shake my head. This is not the time nor the place to discuss what I went through with Monte. It's not as fucking easy as Lena thinks it is. Although I'm very much in love with my wife I do not want her to even know what happened between me and that tramp because if something happens to her or my kids I'll never forgive myself. My past is coming back to haunt me full force.

"Lena can we please just wait until we get home? This is not the place to discuss something like this. Please, baby?" I beg and she nods.

"Fine, whatever, Stef. I need to get home and start dinner anyway." Lena says rolling her eyes and grabbing her purse to get up.

I grab her wrist before she could get out of my reach. "Can we just keep our tempers at bay while we're home? I don't want the kids to know what's going on. You know how they get when one of us is mad at the other."

"I know my kids, Stef. Whatever you and I are going through will stay between me and you." Lena pulls away from me. "I'll see you at home." She tells me and as she's walking away I can see her wiping a tear from her face. On the eve of our anniversary I'm supposed to be making love to my wife every possible chance I get, not stressing her out and making her cry. I bite down on my bottom lip and it is as if I taste dirt from the ground. That is actually where my life is at the moment-in the fucking dirt. This I'm sure of.

 **Lena POV**

I'm trying really hard not to be angry with my wife right now, but I am failing miserably. I hate the fact that she doesn't tell me much about her past. Stef's answers are always so vague. _"Some things are better left unsaid." "What you don't know won't hurt you." "Lena, leave it be and focus on us and the life we have now."_ I'm tired of that same bullshit ass song and she has until the end of the night to tell me what the hell happened between her and Monte. What did she mean by she'd protect me and the kids by any means necessary? Is Monte dangerous? Nah, can't be...Stef would't let her come anywhere near me and my kids if that were the case. Or would she?

On the ride home I can't help but to find myself deep in thought about what's to come of Monte now that she has ran her ass all the way from The Bay to San Diego. I'm also thinking about my life in DC before I met Stef and my new life with her in San Diego. The differences were very clear to me. I must admit, when I first met Stef, I wasn't at all that attracted to her. My first impression at glance was that she was a pretty young woman trying to get her swerve on with me just to play me to get back at her ex whom I did not know at the time and the end game would result in me having a broken heart. Something I had suffered with my ex Gretchen back then. I have to give it to my wife though, she was smooth enough with her approach, too; but what really caught my eye was how sweet and sincere the woman was and the presidential rolex gleaming from her wrist. I knew from the way she carried herself that her very pregnant wallet was an eye-catcher to every female around town. But Stef was more low key than I ever remember Gretchen being, and that made me say maybe I should give this woman a try despite the shit ton of thirsty women that swarmed her.

I did and it led us to marriage and me being pregnant really fast. We didn't date much at all. Stef asked me to marry her and said something like, _"I'm supposed to watch over you lil death do us part. . .be my wife."_ I had been in such a vulnerable place after my break up with Gretchen that she could've said anything and I would've probably said yes at that time in my life. Married, nice life, and all of the luxury things that I wanted, she provided for me and our first born. The fact still remains that when I do a comparison of my women, you would know that Gretchen could never compare to Stef in certain areas and vice versa. Gretchen was older and still all about the street life and was less than amusing in bed. But Stef, oh, my Stef, despite her stepping out on me a few times like Gretchen, she was all about building a wealthy lifestyle and made up for it with how she gave me and our children everything in the world. My wife also could lay the pipe down like a fucking expert if you know what I mean. If I had to stand them side by side, there would be drastic differences that made them invaluable in their own right. Stef was twenty-three years old, stood five feet ten inches, had six pack abs, toned out of this world, green eyes, and beach tanned skin. Gretchen, on the other hand, was thirty-eight years old, stood a mere five feet eight inches, had a curvy figure, and high yellow skin. Gretchen also dressed like she was going to a club seven days a week, while Stef was more distinguished, and she dressed like it. She always wore dress pants; albeit-tailor made, they were still dress pants. My wife preferred and still prefers Ferragamo suits and hard bottom dress shoes over any other footwear when stepping out on the town. French cuff shirts were the order of the day whenever Stef went to work or to conduct business. Just like there are definitely stark differences between the two women, so was the life I had with each. When I was with Gretchen, I was always on edge about other bitches, Stef was never stranger to the fonk neither. They both cheated a few times to say the least. Life with Gretchen was always full of adventure. I never knew what any given day would hold whether it was shopping trips or wild parties.

I felt like most of the things Gretchen brought me were hood rich shit, like gucci bags, the latest Coach or Versace clothes that chicks back home saved their pennies to get in order to stunt on women like me just to call us "haters". But at the time I thought it was cool and for a while felt a sense of loyalty toward her. Even though my parents were rich, my mother would never agree to buying me designer bags anytime I wanted. Gretchen was sixteen years older than me at the time, which my mother hated right away. _"She has already lived her life, Lena. She will stop you from living yours. Women like her just want a trophy wife,"_ my mother preached behind Gretchen's back after she'd just met her. Gretchen's family apparently felt the same way about me. She had four kids from previous relationships who all hated me. Those fucking brats made my life hell when they were around. I was only a few years older than her eldest daughter, Arianna, which caused lots of problems with the kids and ex-wives. And forget about Gretchen's crotchety-ass mother. That old hag hated me with a passion. She was constantly telling Gretchen that I was no good for her; that I was just using her for her money; and that before she died she would see to it that our relationship ended. I had many run-ins with her mother. . .none of them positive.

Life with Stef was a different ball game. She had a shit ton more money than Gretchen and lived a pretty routine life, but exciting. She went to run her missions for work, businesses, or business trips and I played the role of kept woman. Working as principal and making sure our family stayed in tact. Stef's wealth allowed me to shop for things I'm sure the girls from my old neighborhood had never experienced. When I got with Stef, it was all Akris, Prada, Hermes, and Celine bags, clothes from Diane Von Furstenburg, Thakoon, and shoes from 3.1 Phillip Lim and Christian Louboutin. Grown woman shit. Even though I could give a damn about materialistic shit, after being with Stef, I also had the pleasure of having my name added to those special black lists in all of the designer shops. Those snooty ass stores would've never allowed Gretchen to add her name to those list no matter how much money the bitch had.


	6. Gotta Have Trust

**Lena POV**

"Okay, snap out of it and put your game face on for the kids, Lena." I say out loud to myself as I click the button on my remote to open the gate to our home. I park my Range Rover in the garage and head into the house to get dinner ready, but is in for a surprise. Sharon is already prepping for dinner. Goodness, Stef's mom has took a load off of me already and I am most grateful. I walk into the kitchen and see Callie helping Sharon, but no sign of her siblings. "Oh, Sharon, you really didn't have to do all of this. I was coming straight home to get on it." I say placing my keys on the counter. I look at Callie and she quickly looks back down to the peeler she was using to peel the cucumbers in front of her.

"Sweetheart, it's fine, really. I didn't have anything else to do so why not help my daughter-in-law with dinner for the wife and kiddos. Go get some rest, I know it's been a long day." Sharon states with a knowing smile.

"Thank you so much, Sharon. I owe you one..."

"You don't owe me anything, just let me continue to spoil my grand babies."

"Oh Lord, you sound just like mom and dad. You, Stef and my parents spoil them rotten and leave me to do the dirty work and take their things from them come punishment time." I let out a laugh. "Callie, where are your siblings baby?" I ask.

"They're out playing in the backyard." She says without looking up from the vegetables.

"Okay." I turn to leave the kitchen to go out back to see what the other three were up to and of course it's no good. Jude is splashing around in mud and it's forty degrees without a coat on, Jesus is climbing a tree, something Stef doesn't care for him to do, but I strictly forbid it while I'm around and Mariana is on her phone swinging in the hammock. I notice that Jesus is dressed way under the weather too with basketball shorts and an Under Armour tank on.

"I'm going to whoop his little ass!" I say to myself as I begin to walk towards them in these six inch pumps.

"Jesus Adams Foster!" I yell loud enough for him to hear me across the yard. He quickly jumps out of the tree and lands on his behind upon hearing my voice.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Jude spots and starts running towards me, his tiny legs taking him as fast as they can go. I smile and it quickly dissipates the closer Jude gets as I see he's completely covered in mud from head to toe. My baby runs straight into my six thousand dollar Burberry suit and into my arms.

"Oh, Jude, baby boy! How did you get so icky?" I ask, more so for myself because he didn't understand that he may have potentially ruined a very expensive suit.

"Mama, I missed you!" He says grabbing both of my cheeks with his mud covered little hands to kiss me.

"I missed you to baby, where is your coat huh?" I ask him.

"Idonknow." He shrugs and giggles. I can't even be mad at him because he's so damn adorable. Your child ruining a six thousand dollar suit? Hell, this is just a part of parenthood I guess. I move Jude to my hip and walk over and grab Jesus before he attempts to climb back up the tree.

I sigh. "Jesus, what are you doing out here with shorts and a tank top on, son? Get inside of that house right now before you catch a damn cold! I'm not putting up with you being sick." I scold him.

"But mamaaaa!" He whines. "I'm not cold."

"Do not 'but mama' me. You heard what I said. Get in the house!" I tell him in a no nonsense tone, but this sucka is choosing to be hard-headed today. Of all days, why today does my son want to test my patience that has already been worn thin by his mother.

"Miss. Thing?" Focusing my attention on Mariana.

"Yeah mama?" She replies.

I raise my eyebrow.

"I meant ma'am mama." She says to save her ass.

"Mhm, go inside. It's chilly out here, baby." I tell her before turning around to look for Jesus who I spot trying to take on another tree. I take my suit jacket off to wrap Jude in it and place him back on my hip.

"Father give me strength." I look up towards the sky and shake my head. "JESUS, DON'T LET ME HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN! GET IN THE HOUSE, CHILD!" I yell.

"Mama why can't I stay out and play in these clothes? Mommy would let me." He pouts.

"That's exactly why I do not leave you alone with your mother for extended periods of time. Just...Just do what I ask you to, Jesus. I'm not in the mood to debate, it's not up for discussion and if I have to tell you again to get in the house I'm going to put something on your behind!" I warn for the fourth time.

"Mamaaaaa! Catch me if you can!"

He pokes his tongue out and runs away from me. Just as soon as I try to grab him he smoothly maneuvers around me like a baby cheetah. Jesus is frustrating the hell out of me and I need to get Jude inside and dry before he gets sick and his brother wants to play around. I turn towards the house to see my wife shutting the back door.

"Stefanie Marie!" I yell and she stops dead in her tracks.

"What the hell did I do now?" She furrows her brow.

"You better catch your son before I do!"

Jesus tries to dodge Stef, but she's much to fast for him and catches him by the waistband of his shorts leaving him dangling midair. She grips the back of his shirt to pull him up and places him on his feet.

"Whoaaa there, buddy! What are you doing?"

"I was jus pla-"

"About to get his behind popped is what he's doing! Get. In. The. House." I point to the door, my lips pressed tightly together. I be damned if the boy doesn't try to take off and run again. Before I could say anything Stef jacked him up.

"Don't let mama have to tell you again." She says raising her eyebrow.

"Yes mommy." He sadly says and walks into the house. Stef only has to warn them once and they straighten up, but with me? I have to tell them a hundred times, chase them around and then some.

"The hell happened to you? You look like you just crawled out of sewer." I roll my eyes and walk into the house.

As we're passing through the kitchen Sharon does a double take. "Jeez, Lena, did you and Jude fall into a sewer out there?" I shake my head in disbelief. Stef is her mother's child, there's no denying this fact.

"Stef can you give Jude a bath while I clean myself up?" I ask, but she's too hesitant to answer and I already know she doesn't want to because he's completely covered in mud and she doesn't want her Prada shirt ruined.

"Screw it! It'll be nice to have some damn help with the kids sometimes!" I bark at her.

I'm mentally and physically exhausted and it's not even five o'clock yet. I head upstairs to my bedroom to run a large bubble bath for Jude and I. Once in, I grab my glass of wine and turn the flat screen on at the foot of the tub to NickJr. while I try to relax to get a little peace of mind.

"Mama, look!" Jude yelps excitedly holding up his rubber ducky. He squeezes it and squirts the water in my face. "Now you clean mama!" He giggles uncontrollably. I put my wine glass down and pull him into my lap.

"Ohh, ho ho! You think that's funny huh? How about this bubble head!" I laugh stacking bubbles all over the top of his head. Jude shakes his head to get the bubbles out of his curly hair.

"Nah-uh! Bubble face!" He counters grabbing a handful of bubbles and rubbing them on my face.

"Well right backatcha, bubble nose!" I laugh putting a small dab of bubbles on the tip of his nose.

"Mama?" Jude yawns. I take it he missed nap time a few hours ago.

"Yes sweetie?" I smile.

"Can you sing the CuppyCake song?" He requests.

"I sure will. Come here, baby." I tell him and he grabs his rubber duck and wraps his arms around my neck whilst lying his head above my chest. I rub his back and begin to rock from side to side.

 _"You're my honeybunch, sugar plum_

 _Pumpy-umpy-umpkin_

 _You're my sweetie pie_

 _You're my cuppycake, gumdrop_

 _Snoogums, boogums, you're_

 _The apple of my eye_

 _And I love you so_

 _And I want you to kno-"_

I stop singing when I hear a picture being snapped.

"I'm sorry baby, this was the cutest thing to walk in on and I had to capture it." Stef laughs and I give a half smile. "Here, I'll go lay him down." She says as she grabs him kisses my cheek and winks at me. _Nope, don't try to grab him now because you think you're about to get a quickie. No siree, Bob._ I think to myself.

While Stef goes to lay Jude down for his nap I get out of the tub and wrap myself in my towel walking over to the mirror to brush and detangle my hair. I hear Stef walk back into the bedroom and shut the door. She crept up behind me wrapping her strong arms around my waist, her mouth at my ear kissing and sucking me down the side of my neck. I sigh because I know what the nipping at the ear and kissing on the neck means. The make up sex games are about to commence and quite frankly, I'm really not in the mood for it at four o'clock in the evening with her mother here and the kids wide awake. Stef doesn't care if her parents, my parents, or the President of the United States is present. When she needs to take a load off, she takes a load off and doesn't give a god damn who's here.

"Baby, I'm frustrated." She says rubbing my breasts, pulling me closer to her growing erection. _Yeah, I bet you are. I'm not giving it up right now. At least that's what I tell myself which is kind of hard right now because my wife is so freaking sexy. Ugh. Why can't this woman ever just let me be mad at her._

I turn around and face her with her arms still wrapped around me. "Ha." I sarcastically laugh. "Well that makes two of us then. Move." I pat her shoulder and push her out of my way.

"Our anniversary is less than nine hours away and you know how I get down. C'mon Lena, don't give me this _'I'm not in the mood'_ bullshit right now. I don't want to hear it! You can resume being mad at me after our anniversary all you want."

My eyes grow wide. "Who in the hell are you talking to like t-" Without a word she grabs me, cups my face between her warm hands and kisses me, cutting me off and pushing me back into the counter. Her mouth is on mine, her tongue slipping into my mouth. _Oh, God!_ Her lips are so damn soft. Stef's hand slides down my back, finding their way to my ass. She palms it, holding me tightly against her grinding pelvis. I let out a moan. My pussy is already throbbing. _Damn it, you're going to win the first round of the make up games if you keep this up, woman. When I'm mad at you I can stay mad until the third or fourth attempt at making up, but my body all of a sudden needs you desperately._ I'm already slick just thinking about what she's about to do to me.

"Lena...just this once. Shut. Up. And let me love you." She demands. It's this type of dominance from her that is hard for me to tell her no and become submissive. Reaching under my towel, gripping my hips, I feel like I am teetering on the edge of bliss. "I wanna eat your pussy." Her fingers begin working my clit. _Fuck!_

"Wait...wait," I say breathlessly, trying to pry her hands from off of me. "I'm still mad at you and we have to get ready for dinner."

"I ate lunch and now I'm ready for my dessert."

I blink. "And what's that?"

"You." She picks me up and places me onto the counter and snakes her tongue inside my mouth. A shiver of arousal snakes up my spine as her body presses into mine. She pushes my towel aside to feel my wetness.

"Oh, God, no," I protest, concern in my voice. "What if your mom walks in on us, or one of the kids?"

"Then we'll give them a show." She smirks.

"Stefanie." I raise my eyebrow. _Ain't no sense in that remark._

"Down, love. I locked the door." She laughs. "Do you want me inside of you, Lena?" Her lips press against my ear. She trails her hand along the inside of my quivering thighs. I gulp.

"Oh my, you're pretty damn wet for a woman that's angry at her wife." She smiles.

"Uh, um..." I stutter.

"Say it. Tell me you want me."

I am so very conflicted. Her hand is now pressed to my clit, and she's kissing my neck. I let out a soft moan, tilting my head back to give her access. God, her hands and lips feel good! I feel myself slowly giving in.

"I...want...mmm...wait...I...we...can't do this."

"Oh, yes we can. And we will. Say you want me."

"Not here."

"Yes. Here. Right now." Another soft moan escapes me as she still rubs my clit and my body responds to her touch. Damnit, Stef. Why does she have to make this so hard? "Let me taste you, baby."

"Oh, God..."

"God can't help you now, sweetie. Only this tongue can." She plunges her fingers into my slickness. I shut my eyes and throw my head back, lifting a leg, and planting my foot up on the edge of the counter.

 _Lena, get a grip of yourself woman! Your kids are right outside of that room for Christ's sake!_ I tell myself, but I'm finding it hard to comply. I swear my wife knows just how to butter my weak ass up.

"I just want a little taste, honey." My thighs shake as she strokes me, working her fingers in and out of my dripping cunt. I dig my nails into both of her shoulders and moan.

"Uh-huh. You like that don't you? Just give me my dessert first and I will let you go back out there to resume your motherly duties, mama. I promise." She winks.

In my head, I hear myself pleading for her to stop. I hear myself telling her _no_ over and over, trying to pull her hand from between my wobbly legs. This is only what I imagine myself doing, but it isn't real. What's real is my wife having me on top of this bathroom counter, loving the way her fingers feel inside of me. It shouldn't be happening and she knows that. But it is. And it feels...so _fucking_ good!

"Oh, Stef...you're so damn hard-headed..." I moan.

"C'mon, love. The sooner you give me some, the sooner you can get back to being mama. I know you don't wanna keep the kids waiting, so tell me you want me to eat your pussy so I can let you get back to them." Her fingers ease out of me, then she puts them into her mouth tasting the very essence of my desire. Sensually, she sucks and licks them, turning me on even more. I have allowed all of my good senses to get drowned in lust for my wife. I feel her hands inch their way back to my hips. Feeling the towel being unwrapped from my body. Trance-like, I watch her throw it onto the floor. I know I am not in my right mind, but I don't give a damn! I am officially horny! So fucking horny!

"Eat me, baby." I say in a throaty whisper, surrendering to the sensation coursing through my body.

She grins, picks me up and carries me into the bedroom and drops me on the bed. Inching downward, squatting as she pushes my legs apart, spreading them wide. Stef wastes no time devouring my pussy with her hot, wet mouth. I bite down on my bottom lip to keep from screaming with pleasure as she feasts on my sex, sucking the folds of my lips...licking my clit and pulling it in with her teeth...dipping her tongue back inside of me. Her tongue and mouth are all over me right now. "Oh, God, yes." I moan. No woman has ever eaten me out this way with such skillful precision. Stef's tongue work is breathtakingly superior. Yes, I've had my share of great oral sex in the past, but what my wife does to me with her mouth and tongue could quickly be the death of me one day from having intense orgasms.

She pulls her tongue out of me, grabbing my hips before I could cum. "Turn around." She pulls her pants down around her ankles and slips her dick out of the slit of her briefs. Whenever she doesn't fully strip, she is about to wear. my. ass. out. in less than ten minutes. She grabs each cheek with her hands and shakes, tells me how she loves the way my soft, juicy ass quivers in her hands, and smacks the hell out of it. My back arches like a scared house cat that's seen a ghost. _Ow! That shit hurts. She really doesn't realize how heavy handed she is._

Stef leans forward and I look over my shoulder as I feel her try to push through the tightness. I reach back placing my hand on her stomach to stop her from continuing.

"Stef, stop."

"No...why?" She asks swatting my hand away to resume.

"Wrap it up." I tell her.

"I'm sorry?" She acts hard of hearing. Stef knows exactly what the hell I am talking about. After I became pregnant with our first child before marriage, I immediately got on contraceptives because my wife's pull out game is weak as all get out. I'm surprised we do not have more than three kids now. I don't know if she plays me like it's weak or that she just honestly doesn't give a damn about pulling out. Of course on the week of our anniversary my body decides it wants to be very fertile and it seems like these are the weeks my wife chooses not to pull out.

"Stef, you heard me. Wrap it up, I'm not having anymore babies right now." I turn around on the bed to face her. I know I should've told her this before we started, but I didn't expect us to get this far and I feel like shit for it. Nothing plucks my wife's nerves more than me stopping in the middle of sex with some bullshit. When we got married after I gave birth to Mariana she made me get off of the pill because she said that I should trust that she wouldn't fuck around on me and trust that she'd pull out. In reality I think all my wife wants to do is be fruitful and multiply by keeping me barefoot and pregnant. She just won't admit it.

"Well, what in the world do you want me to do, Lena? Go to gas station for condoms? because that's what I'm not about to do alright. I don't have any, why...why the hell would I need condoms anyway, we're married remember? C'mon now, I'm getting soft here!" She protests, running her hand through her hair. It's so fucking cute when she gets all wiled up about sex.

I roll my eyes. "Fineeeee, but you better not c-"

"Cum inside of you, yes, I'm aware baby. _You gotta have trust_ in me, love. Now turn back around." She demands stroking herself to become hard again. I do as I'm told trusting that she will do what I asked of her. We really do not need to add another baby to the drama we're going through right now.

Stef pushes through my wetness until she can't push anymore. I gasp, hiss, and whimper as she begins to slam into me. Doggystyle is my least favorite position when we first start off because I can't control the pace and it feels like Stef is plowing into my stomach. I close my eyes. Press my lips tightly together as she moves inside of me. The bed starts to rock as my wife is really getting it in. Slow 'n' steady, she strokes every inch of my walls trying to push her way into my damn uterus it seems.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

I moan, my nails dig and claw at the sheets. She changes the rhythm, pulling back a bit so that she can spread my ass and watch her dick slide in and out of me.

"Goddamn, baby, this pretty pussy's grabbing this dick. Oh, fuck. Look at this shit!" She says more so to herself because I can't see a damn thing happening behind me right now. I grunt, bucking my hips, and grinding my pussy on her. She likes this type of shit.

"Yeah, that's it, baby." She moans. At this point my moans and whimpers turn into chanting, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Stef bends over and lightly bites the back of my neck and grabs a handful of my hair yanking my head back while powerfully plowing into me, fast and deep. _Alright now, lets not get too carried away with the hair pulling, sweetie. You knowww I don't play that._ With each thrust, I grunt. If she keeps going this deep I will not be any good for our anniversary night tomorrow. I fall forward onto the bed making her dick pop out and she falls on top of me. Something that she can't stand for me to do because it throws her rhythm off.

 **Stef's POV**

Ah, I hate when Lena does this shit. I damn near crush her falling on her back like this every time.

I groan. "Lenaaa, c'mon." I groan, pulling back to sit on my knees. I give her a moment to collect herself, but I'm too horny to be stopping like this.

"Woo, baby, ok, we have to get in another position. I feel like you're digging for my soul." Lena says. "Let me give you head." She suggest.

"No, baby, not right now. I want to keep it buried inside of you."

"Noo, let me suck you, babe. You can put it back in me. I want to taste you." She pouts.

What the fuck? How did I land on my feet with a woman like the one I have now. She may come off to be quiet and reserved to others, but this woman is a super freak in the bed of marriage. As bad as I'd dig seeing her lips wrapped around my dick, there's no way it's about to happen, she knows that's the quickest way to make me cum. Not this evening. I loop an arm around her waist, then use my other hand to reach up under her to play with her clit. I groan into her back, feeling my own nut building up inside of me. "Ohhhh, shiiiit...you feel so good..." I say plowing into her again fast and hard. I'm pretty sure the headboard can be heard banging all the way downstairs, but I can't contain myself when I'm inside of my wife. She just feels so good wrapped around my dick.

She grunts. "Baby, I'm cum...ming...mmmm..."

I grunt along with her. "Yeah, baby...aaah, I'm cumin' with you!"

She screams out and I quickly cover her mouth to mute the intense orgasm slamming out of her right now. She comes and comes and comes. My grunts deepen as I keep thrusting into her until I burst. I probably just impregnanted my wife for a fourth time. If she gets pregnant she is going to kick my ass. Lordy, I hope she isn't fertile this week. Lena doesn't understand how good it feels to be inside of her. There's just no way I can pull out of this pussy. This is home. A few minutes more, and I slip out of her, then quickly flip her over and plunge my tongue in, flapping around our juices. I do this as a diversion from the fact that I just came in her after she specifically told me not to. She rocks her hips, her pussy clenching my tongue.

"Ooooh...I'm coming again."

My mouth cups over her clit and I suck it as her body shakes. I continue to suck until she becomes too sensitive and squeezes my head between her thighs, "Okokokok! Sto...stop, I can't take it!" She twists and turns, but I'm not letting up. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist to try and stop her from squirming. I swear this woman gets the strength of She-Hulk when she's trying to run away from my tongue. "I ca...I can't...Stef, STOP, baby! Please!" She squeals and I continue torturing her with my tongue. "Stefanie Marie, if you don...fuck!" Now I have her trying to crawl away from me. _Nonono, my love. I have you right where I need you_. "OKAY DAMMIT! Aaah!" She screams at the top of her lungs and I quickly reach up and cover her mouth while still viciously eating her out. She swats my hand away from her mouth and pushes my head away from her just before I could get another taste. "If you don't get away from me, I know some!" She tells me, her lips tightly pressed together. I wipe my mouth and smirk. Both of us now laying on the bed breathless, her body still having spasms from that brutal orgasm. Her eyelids lift, and she looks me in the eyes. Hers are full of lust. I can tell she wants some more. Probably more than what I can give before we're called down for dinner.

"Whew, you wore me out good, baby." She runs a hand through her hair, then uses her fingers to fluff it out. "I need to get dressed."

"Glad you enjoyed it, mama." I chuckle watching her get up and head to the bathroom.

I pull up my pants and straighten my ensemble, then head into the bathroom behind her to brush my teeth and wash my face. Lena is hunched over the counter.

"What's wrong, love?" I ask concerned, placing my hand on her lower back.

"Just collecting myself, honey." She tells me and stands straight up. I hear her hiss as if she's in pain as she does it.

"Positive? Sounds like you're in some pain."

"I'm fine, baby. Really. I am." She says leaning in and kissing me quickly on the side of the mouth. Now why does she have to lie to me like this? I scan her body and give her a skeptical look. "Stef, I'm alright, sweetheart. Go. I'll be down in a couple of minutes okay?" She smiles and pushes me out of the bathroom door.

After cleaning myself up I head back downstairs and try to pretend that I didn't just have sex. I'm tired as hell now. I usually pass out after great sex with my wife, but not at five in the afternoon.

"Hey, Ma. Why is the television up so loud in there? You know how Lena is about that." I say to my mother walking into the kitchen.

"Well, dear, maybe if you and my daughter-in-law would opt for positions where she can place her mouth close to your ear to softly vocalize her immense pleasure, I wouldn't have to tell the kids to pump up the volume." My mother smirks. "Go get the kiddos, dinner is ready."

Oh. My. God. Lena and I just had some very unbridled sex. We definitely got carried away. When Lena finds out my mom heard her moans, she's going to be super embarrassed and throw a hissy fit every time I try to touch her while my mom is here up until the time she leaves from this day forward.

"Ah, I apologize, mother." I blush. "I just can't stand when Lena is angry with me." I steal a carrot from the plate, then walk into the living room to turn the television down.

"Hi babies!" I say excitedly and they look up to me. "Dinner is ready, up and at em!" They start cheering and running off to the kitchen.

"Guys you're cheering as if me and mama only feed you once a week." I laugh walking into the kitchen.

I turn around as I hear Lena coming into the kitchen with Jude lying on her shoulder still half asleep. She passes him to me.

"Hey, buddy, wake up. It's time to eat." I say sitting him up and putting him into his highchair.

"I sleepy, mommy." He whines.

"Is it me or is it hot in here?" Lena asks.

"I'd be hot too after the show you just put on." My mom snidely replies and Lena's eyes get wide and darts them towards me. She shakes her head at me as I see her about to pull her hair up into a bun. Shit.

"Lena, no!" I run over to her and smash her lips into mines almost knocking her to the floor. I do this keep her from putting her hair up because hickey's are starting to become visible from where I was sucking and biting on her neck.

"Stefanie!" Lena pushes me out of her personal space.

"Babe, you don't wanna do that. Leave your hair down." I whisper.

"Why?"

"Be...because you have a little..." I rub my own neck to insinuate that she has love bites all over her neck. She huffs and rolls her eyes, then slips her hair tie onto her wrist.

"So, how was everyone's day?" I ask sitting back at the table. "Mom, thanks for making dinner for us." I smile.

"Not a problem, darling. I didn't mind, Callie helped me out a bit as well." She smiles

"She did, did she." I wink at my daughter. "She totally gets her chef skills from me." Everyone at the table burst out laughing. "Whaaat? I have you know, I'm like Gordon Ramsay in the kitchen." I say to redeem myself.

"We teach our kids that lying is bad, Stef. You're more like Chef Boyardee." Lena chuckles and rubs my shoulder.

"Don't touch me, woman." I huff and Callie burst out laughing.

"Oh, so, you think that's funny huh?" She smiles and shrugs.

"Mommy?" Callie says.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I take a bite of my food.

"Did mom call and tell you that.."

DING.

DONG.

"Tell me what, honey?"

"Um...that...that her and Jess were coming to pick me up tonight?"

The kitchen gets so quiet that you can hear a pen drop. Or in my wife's case...her fork. Lena looks at me and raises her eyebrow.

DING.

DONG.

DING.

DONG.

"Callie, that wouldn't happen to be Monte and Jessica right now would it?" I ask, praying to the heavens that it isn't and she lowers her head and nods. I sigh. I look at my wife and she shoots me a look so swift and so venomous, so threatening that the words she wanted to say caught in her throat, therefore she just remains quiet for the sake of the kids.

"Kids go upstairs, me and mama have something important to take care of." I tell them, because when I open that front door, all hell is going to break loose.

"But mommy we're not done eating." Jesus whines.

"You can come back. Upstairs. Now. All of you. Callie take Jude."

"Okay mom." She complies.

DING.

DONG.

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

You know as well as I do what's about to happen next. "I'm going to kill this bitch!" I clench my fist and get up from the table, damn near running to the front door. Lena hot on my heels.

"Stefanie Marie!" I ignore her and open the door. Once I see Jess, all I can see is red.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I snarl. I throw a big right overhand punch and Jess steps out of range, but before she can bring her hands up to defend herself, I drive my shoulder into her chest, slamming her into the wall outside.

"Stef, stop it!" Lena yells trying to pull me back. I snatch away. I'm too strong for her.

"IF YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY FUCKING DAUGHTER AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" I lunge forward and start landing solid punches to the bitch's gut. I pull her to her feet, almost tearing her collar. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL YOU!" I reach back to punch her again, but Lena grabs me by waist and successfully pulls me away.

"Stef, honey, calm down! What is g-"

I look at Monte's bitch ass. " AND I SHOULD SMACK YOU IN THE FACE FOR LETTING HER PUT HER HANDS ON CALLIE, YOU DUMB TRAMP!" I yell reaching for her, but Lena is doing a hell of a job holding me back.

"What in God's name is going on here!" My mother runs outside scared out of her mind when she see's a bloody Jess on the ground.

"Sharon, call the police!" Lena says and I look at her.

"Call the police? I am the fucking police, Lena!" I yell at her. "Let me go!" I try to snatch away.

"NO!" Lena is really not making this ass whooping easy for me right now. I turn my attention to Monte.

"The next time you show up to my fucking home with this bitch, you better have a court order because I be damned if I let my daughter leave with you and that whore over there tonight!" I bark. "Get the fuck away from my house!" This time I successfully snatch away from Lena's hold, step back into the house and slam the door. I almost reach the stairs when I feel Lena jerk my arm and damn near drag me into the living room.

"Sit!" She commands. She sits next to me and pulls me into her arms, placing one hand on my head and wrapping her other arm around my waist so that I'm laying on a chest. "Take a deep breath and exhale. Sharon will you bring me a bag of ice for her hand please?" She kisses my forehead offering me comfort. Damn my woman is so loving and caring.

My mom brings back a zip lock bag full of ice and hands it over to Lena. "Lena, you got it? I'm gonna go check on the kids." My wife nods, puts the ice on my hand, and pulls me closer to her.

"Now, tell me, what the hell was that?" Lena asks me in her no nonsense tone.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this action packed chapter. Sorry I couldn't upload faster. I drive for UPS and I have the most insane hours during this season. More on the way soon.**


	7. Tired Of Drama

**Lena POV**

I am so sick and tired of the drama surrounding Monte _fucking_ Porter that I want to scream. Stef has gone cold on me and will not tell me what the hell just happened between them just minutes ago. The only information I got is when she said something about Jessica putting her hands on Callie.

"So, you're just going to sit here and not say anything huh?" I ask removing the bag of ice from her knuckles.

"I'm going to check on my kids." She says as she stands to her feet. Stef begins to walk away, but I grab her wrist snatching her back.

"Lena, it's best you let me go." Stef harshly says.

"If I don't are you going to hit me to? Don't play with me. Sit your ass down and finish talking to me." To my own astonishment she sits back down. "Now tell me what the hell was that?"

Stef sighs. "That bitch Jessica has been putting her damn hands on my daughter and I will NOT tolerate that. No fuckin' way, Lena. When it comes to my kids I am not about to play with anyone. I will fucking kill that bitch." She stands up. "It's taking everything in me not to go over to Monte's and whoop her ass for letting that whore touch my child. She knows better than that! Callie said she'll spank her for simple shit like washing the dishes or forgetting to pick something up in her room. Lena I will fucking kill her!"

I stand up to be face to face with my wife. As annoyed and pissed off as I am right now, I have to be the calmest out of the both of us because now I would like to beat the hell out of Monte and Jessica. Callie is my daughter just as much as she is Stef's an I do not condone what Monte let Jessica do.

"Shh, shh, shh. Calm down, ba-"

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, LENA! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I WAS WITH SOMEONE ELSE AND I LET THEM PUT THEIR HANDS ON JESUS, MARIANA, OR JUDE?" Stef yells at me.

"Don't-Don't do that, Stef. How dare you sit up here and think that there is a difference in our children just because I had our three and you had Callie. There is no comparison, I consider Callie to be my daughter to. What you just insinuated is uncalled for and hitting below the belt even for you!" I say. Tears forming in my eyes as I watch her sit back on the sofa.

"Lena look, I-"

I cut her off. "No, do not correct yourself. You meant what you said and that's what's truly sad." I take one last look at her before I head upstairs to check on our children. I roll my eyes.

"C'mon love, you know I didn't mean it that way." Stef yells. _Yes, you did maddam._

* * *

After I check on Mariana, Jesus, and Jude I walk over to Callie's room.

I knock. "Callie. . .sweetheart may I come in?"

"Yes ma'am." She says softly and I can tell she has been crying.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I ask concerned.

"Is mommy mad at me? I-I-I mean I totally forgot to tell her the mom and Jess were coming to get me. Mom told me that she was going to confirm it with mommy, but I see that she didn't." Callie sobs. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Jess told me not to tell mommy because she'd never hit me again. I did just what she asked me not to and now I'm really going to get it by her and mom now." Callie lets out a full out cry. "I'm so sorry, Lena."

"Hey, hey, hey. Look not a soul is going to put their hands on you Callie if I have anything to do with it okay? And your mommy is not mad at you, I'm not mad at you. You do not have to apologize on behalf of your mother's actions because of what she let goes on in her home. I know that I'm not your mom Callie, but I assure you that as long as I draw breath or wind, I will protect you just as much as I do your siblings. I will not let anything happen to you, not on my watch. Okay?" I reassure my daughter.

Callie nods her head and I pull her into my lap.

"It's okay my love, you're okay." I begin to rock as I kiss her forehead. After ten minutes I look down to see Callie softly snoring. I pull the covers back to tuck her in and just before I can get off the bed she grabs my arm.

"Lena no! Could you stay a while longer?" She asks, those big brown eyes looking at me.

"Yes ma'am I sure can." I reply getting back into the bed. Callie rolls over to lay her head on my chest whilst clutching onto my shirt as if she would never let go. A few minutes pass by and I feel my own self dozing off. This is exactly where my wife finds me.

* * *

 **Stef POV**

Nighttime has fallen quickly and I am mentally and physically exhausted after beating Jessica's ass and trying to come up with some type of plan. I feel so guilty about the argument that I started with Lena downstairs. I know my wife is a good woman, matter-of-fact a great woman and always treats me with the upmost respect. Here recently I feel as though I'm I have not been giving her the same and it upsets me. Lena's has proven to me over and over that she is here for me through whatever. Now it is time for me to be the strong for my wife and children and that's exactly what I plan to do from this point on. I look at the clock on the wall that reads 9:30 P.M. The empty knot in the bottom of my stomach has me sick with uncertainty. _Jesus take the wheel_ I think to myself as I head upstairs to try to amend things with my wife. I know this shit is just as hard on her as it is on me and I really need to stop adding more stress to her. I walk into our bedroom only to not find my wife. I walk into Jesus' room.

"Hey young man, where's mama?" I ask.

Jesus turns away from playing Fortnite. "I think she is in Callie's room mommy." He resumes playing.

I walk into Callie's room to find her laying sound asleep on Lena's chest and it melts my hearts. I walk over and gently shake Lena.

"Lena. Lena." I whisper.

She jolts awake. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, I'm just waking you up. Come to bed." I whisper.

Lena looks down at Callie and gently starts unwrapping Callie's arms from around her. "Okay." She says as she kisses her head.

"No. Mama." Callie whimpers still half asleep gripping onto Lena tighter.

"Shhh..." Lena hushes her and rubs her head and hair until she falls back asleep.

We walk back to our bedroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." Lena says.

"Okay, I'll be here." I smile watching her as she closes the door. I know she's angry with me now because she never closes the door when she goes in for a bath or shower. I sigh.

Here recently Lena and I have both said things that should have never been spoken, and I know deep down inside my wife feels the exact same way. I light every candle that we have in the room and dim the lights, creating a romantic ambiance right here in our bedroom. Since I've already showered I slip on my tank top and briefs and climb into bed. Lena comes out of the bathroom wearing a black Victoria's Secret camisole and matching thong. Have mercy I find myself getting hard already.

"Have you seen my robe that goes to this, Stef?" Lena asks as she's bent over searching the drawers. "I knew I put it in here somewhere. Stef? Stef?"

Lena breaks my concentration on her ass. I lick my lips. 'Uhm, what love?" I lick my lips as my eyes trail her body to meet hers.

"Have you seen my robe?" She asks again.

"No I have not babe. You don't need it just come to bed we need to talk."

"I'm really not in the mood Stef I just want to go to bed." She dryly says.

Lena climbs into bed and turns her face away from me. "Night." She tells me. I watch the clock and as each minute of silence from my wife passes a bit of my heart breaks. Lena is my best friend, and I need her to know that I have her back forever and always. She just has to give me time to figure this all out. I've been stressing and blowing up at her out of pure frustration, but in the back of my mind I know that my wife knows that I will take care of her. As if my thoughts summoned Lena's she flips over and just stares at me and I return her gaze. We both can sense each other's remorse, but do not feel that it is necessary to speak any words. We know each other like the backs of of own hand and already knows what each other is thinking.

I sigh. "C'mere." I motion and she rests her head in my lap as I stroke her hair and inhale the scent of her Chanel perfume.

* * *

 **Lena POV**

 _Ugh!_ I'm melting right now from the love and affection my wife is giving me right now. Her touch is so gentle that it's sending shivers up my spine. Everything that happened earlier easily forgotten in the moment. It just feels good being in her presence.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I understand what you're going through with me, Monte, and Callie is rough baby, and I just want you to know that I'm trying and always here for you. We're together til death do us part and when your not happy and down, I am here to help pick you back up. You take care of me and the kids, Lena; you always have, and I know you always will. I was just aggravated with everything that happened tonight and go beside myself. I've put unnecessary pressure on you when it isn't necessary. I love you, Lena."

I just listen to my wife talk. She knows the type of woman she has on her team. I hope Stef understands why I am so worried. She is my Queen and I am determined every day to treat her as such and forever stick by her side. "I love you too babe, and I hate that we are doing all of this fighting every other day. We cannot let Monte win." I say looking up to her. Stef looks back at me and for a moment I can feel ll of the tension leave her body. Just being near each other felt good. Everything about the two of us was so right...so on point as if our existence had been synchronized to the same clock. My eyes follow her eyes as she looks over my voluptuous figure and I feel her dick rise against the sheets. _Tonight's makeup session is about to get real_ I think to myself. I sit up and straddle Stef, grinding my hips against her concealed womanhood. She seductively kisses me, exploring my mouth with her wet tongue. My body moving to the rhythm of a song I have in my mind, and Stef's hands grip my ample behind, her fingertips leaving dents in my skin as my breasts presses against hers.

Stef grabs my backside firmly and looks down at the thongs that has disappeared between the crack of my ass. She picks me up with my legs still wrapped around her and drops me onto my back. It's been a minute since the last time we made love and my engorged clit is making Stef's mouth water in anticipation. Stef licks her lips as she places a finger on my opening. I suck her long finger inside of me using my vaginal muscles to entice my woman. She closes her eyes as she feels my walls tightening around her finger. I am soaking wet and can't wait for my woman to please me. I hold onto her tightly as she begins to remove my tiny thong. Stef sits up and removes her briefs. Her thick eight inches stands in attention in my face, and I can't help but taste her. I devour her into my mouth, making her dick disappear and reappear over and over. Stef places her hands on my head and gently guides my as I suck her like a lollipop, my tongue stroking the vein on the back of her shaft.

I'm not going to lie, my head game is superb and it was designed just for my wife. My full lips, deep throat, and slick tongue were all trained personally over the years by Stef, and all I want to do right this moment is please her. I run my tongue up and down her length and kiss the tip gently, causing her toes to curl. Stef pushes me back onto the bed and we position ourselves for the sixty-nine position. Stef opens my lips with her tongue and tastes my wetness as she gently ravishes my womanly pearl. Her tongue flicks back and forth, fast and then slow. . .firm and then soft.

"Aggh," I moan as I rotate my hips, making love to Stef's mouth. The better she makes me feel, the better I suck her dick. I can't help it, she is making me go crazy, and I want to please her until she explodes. I want her to release all of the built up tension that she has had pent up since Monte arrived on our doorstep. Moans couldn't help but to escape my lips as she tickles my insides with her fingers and caressing my clit with her tongue. I am riding her face like a cowboy and moving my head up and down like I'm bobbing for apples. Stef is large and I want her inside of me, but I am feeling too good to stop her.

* * *

 **Stef POV**

I have to stop my wife before I cum in her mouth. The way that Lena is giving me head right now is intense and before I cum I want to fuck her hard and deep and fast until my whole dick slides out of her. I smack her ass hard as hell.

"Is this what you want?" She groans and I nod.

"Face down ass up, baby." I said as I sit up on my knees waiting for her to get in position so that I can bend her all the way over. The tip of my dick pops in, and then I ram everything in causing her to yell out. I cover her mouth for the sake of the kids and she bites me grunting. I can feel her pussy spasming as I rapidly thrust into her. Rhythmic fuck sounds, grunts, and moans and the scent of her sweet pussy fills the room. I grip Lena by her hair banging the shit out of her, reaching around to play with her clit. She glances over her shoulder at me, pulling me into her by the back of my neck. She kisses me. A few seconds later, we are both reach our climax. We both reach ecstasy and in the process released all of our built up anger. Makeup sex is the best between me and my wife. It's so good that sometimes we look forward to fighting just so we can make up all over again. Too exhausted to get up and do anything, Lena wraps herself in my arms.

"I'm going to take care of you, Lena. You deserve the best, and that's what I'm going to give you. That's my word."

"I already have the best. The world is ours, honey."

I have to smile at my wife's words because I know that she is the perfect woman for me and that she will always hold me down.

"The world is ours." I confirm.

With those words, we drift into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
